A Christmas of Firsts
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Hinata has never celebrated Christmas before and Kurenai is dead-set on making her first time worth remembering. How could she have known that another one of the Chuunin’s “first time”s would be hers for the taking? HinataxKurenai yuri


Note: Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and happy holidays to who those who don't~ I thought I'd treat my wonderful readers to some yuri as well as try a new couple and slightly different style of writing smex ^^ Oh, and, **Benevolent Destruction **says "Hi!"

**Disclaimer**: Kurenai is twenty-eight and Hinata is seventeen. Yes, they are eleven years apart; get over it and congrats on utilizing simple math. They also both happen to be female (quite a gift on Jesus' birthday, no?) so if you're not into this kind of thing, feel free to hit the back button on your browser. Thank you, and enjoy the ride.

**--A Christmas of Firsts--**

"Hinata? Why are you still here?"

The violet-haired Hyuuga heiress was sitting on a bench under a leafless oak tree outside of the academy in the center of the little garden students used as a playground. She snapped out of the daze she had been in with a visible flinch, turning her head to smile shyly at her teacher. "H-hello, Kurenai-sensei. I w-was just t-thinking."

The brunette made her way over and sat as well. "About?" she questioned softly.

Hinata flushed, poking her index fingers together. "N-nothing really."

Kurenai reached out, stilling the Chuunin's hands with one of her own and biting back a sigh. "Something's been bothering you, Hinata—I could tell all through class." Normally, Hinata watched the Jounin with rapt attention, drinking in her every word. This time, pale eyes had focused on nothing in particular, the girl's face blank. "You can tell me anything, dear."

"_Dear"… _Hinata's pale skin darkened even further as she felt her heart thump almost painfully in her chest. _Kurenai-sensei is always so kind to me._

Still, she hesitated before saying, "I w-was just wondering about t-the rest o-of the week. N-Neji ni-san has been sent away for official training and F-Father is taking Hanabi-chan with him on a b-business trip to Amegakure so I'm home a-alone."

The red-eyed woman frowned. "But… Christmas is tomorrow. He just left you alone like that?" A small nod. "Does this happen often?"

The girl's smile was a little wistful. "E-every year, actually, but this time, I don't h-have anywhere to go besides the Hyuuga Complex. I-I've never celebrated Christmas."

She was surprised when Kurenai rose, the hand that had been resting over hers slipping into her right and pulling her gently to her feet. "Hinata, would you mind coming home with me then? I'd love to show you your first Christmas."

The violet-haired Chuunin's blush had died down, but it came back full-force as she stared at the fingers that had—_unintentionally, surely_, she told herself—threaded through hers much in the manner of a lover's. "I-I-I wouldn't w-want to imp-pose."

She berated herself inwardly for stuttering even more in her nervousness; truthfully, the thought of spending the rest of the day—or _any_ time, for that matter—with the woman she idolized made her heart flutter like a caged bird.

"Nonsense!" Kurenai's smile was warm. "You are _always _welcome in my home, Hinata."

And she meant that. Something about the pale-eyed Chuunin made her want to draw her close and protect her from the ugliness of the world

And she couldn't because she was a _teacher _and Hinata was her _student_. Hinata trusted her and she had no right ogling her the way she did. She had to clamp down on these urges because they were getting progressively worse.

The young Hyuuga's smile was radiant enough to cause Kurenai's heart to skip…odd. The Jounin stored the reaction for later contemplation.

She released her grip on the violet-haired girl's hand (she didn't remember lacing her fingers through Hinata's and probably wouldn't have had the girl not been blushing and staring) and said, "C'mon, we'll stop by the Hyuuga Complex and get your stuff."

x-X-x

As luck would have it, it began to snow—gently swirling flakes that stuck to their hair and clothing—the moment the pair left the schoolyard.

And it only intensified as time passed.

They were closer to Kurenai's apartment when the sky tore open and deposited its white innards upon Konoha, flurries of snow settling on every possible surface as both females broke into a run.

It was the Jounin that made it inside first, shivering and laughing as she shut the elements out of the building. "That was close, huh, Hinata?"

When there was no response, she swore, realizing her student wasn't with her and, without hesitation, she dived back into the blinding flurry.

x-X-x

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Kurenai's breathing was ragged as she rushed up a second staircase, forgetting in her concern for the unconscious girl cradled in her arms that she could have just used Transportation Jutsu.

It probably wouldn't have worked had she remembered—the anxiety she felt made certain that she didn't have the focus needed for harnessing Chakra.

She kicked open the door to her apartment (it was always left open since her best friend, Anko Mitarashi, had a habit of dropping by and broke the damned thing down whenever she found it locked) and crossed the combination living room/kitchen, ducking into the bathroom.

Turning the shower on as hot as it would go without scalding flesh, she stepped under the spray, heedless of the fact that they were both fully clothed.

Hinata stirred slightly, turning her face away from the water—consequently burying her face in the brunettes' bosom—and Kurenai breathed a sigh of relief. "Hinata…"

The violet-haired girl opened a pale eye to regard her teacher. After a moment, she frowned—_cutely_, Kurenai found herself noting—as the fact that water was cascading down on them both registered. "K-Kurenai-sensei…? Is it… is it raining?"

"No, dear." She couldn't help the warm, relieved laughter that left her throat.

"Oh… then how…?"

"You got buried in snow. I had to get you warm—quickly.

It was then that three things happened:

Hinata's teeth began to chatter as though her body was just recalling the snow drift it had been buried in.

Hinata realized that she wasn't standing.

Hinata realized what her head was resting on.

Kurenai could have sworn the girl should have passed out with the way colour surged into her cheeks. "Hinata?"

"Down," she managed to squeak, unsure if her mind could properly put together a sentence at this point.

The Jounin complied immediately… and began unzipping Hinata's heavy beige jacket.

"Wh-what a-a-are y-you doing?"

That earned her a curious look from crimson eyes. "Undressing you. Your clothes are already soaked, but you were buried under snow so you need the warm water against your bare skin."

Bare skin… Kurenai… In the same place?

"I-I… Th-there… B-but—"

The brunette's index finger pressed against her lips, gently silencing her. Part of her speculated on how soft they were and she blinked. "Hinata, calm down. We're both girls, right?" Hesitance then, a nod. "So there's nothing I haven't already seen. Besides, we've taken baths together in the bathhouse. There's no reason to be embarrassed, okay?"

The violet-haired girl didn't respond beyond lowering her gaze to the tiled floor, but she didn't protest when Kurenai pulled off the snug black T-shirt she wore under her jacket or when the woman tugged off her cloth pants. Only when Kurenai reached around to undo her bra (a royal purple colour) did blood rush to her face for what felt like the hundredth time in the past half hour.

"I-I can do that m-myself."

Kurenai felt a stab of disappointment as she dropped her hands. As though… she _wanted_ to see Hinata's body? Sure, they hadtaken baths together, but she had never seen Hinata outside of a towel beyond the tops of her breasts.

She smiled. "Okay. You shower and I'll get you some dry clothes."

"A-aren't you going to shower t-too?" Despite her words, she didn't seem very comfortable with the idea.

Though Kurenai _had_ planned on it, she didn't want to make her student blush any darker. Truthfully, she was concerned about the poor girl's blood pressure. "I didn't get buried in snow like you did, don't worry about me. I'll take one after you've finished."

The tension had left her body and the brunette realized that Hinata had been nervous—even more so than she normally was.

And that was saying something.

x-X-x

When had her crush on her teacher started?

A week ago?

A month?

A year?

Had it started because the woman had showed her kindness that no one else did? Or was it because Kurenai had stood up to her father (after all, _no one _opposed Hiashi Hyuuga) and told him what everyonerealized but didn't dare bring up: that he was pushing her too hard? Maybe it had evolved from the immense respect Hinata had for her teacher into something a little deeper.

Either way, the attraction was there.

Part of her felt bad about it: Kurenai was her _teacher _and older than her by at least a decade.

Part of her felt ashamed: She was a _woman_, for crying out loud! And it wasn't as though the beautiful brunette would ever look at_ her_ like_ that_.

But then… part of her felt hopeful: Kurenai was always very kind to her and every warm look, affectionate nickname, and gentle touch only made Hinata fall harder. Perhaps… perhaps the woman would react positively to—

Wait, what was she thinking? There was no possible way.

None at all.

x-X-x

"Wh-what are you doing, Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai stopped surveying the thick green tree near the window in her living room to look at her student. "Oh, there you are. I was just going to decorate the tree—would you like to help?"

"I-if it's okay with you, I'd r-rather watch."

The smile she got in response told her that that was just fine and she crossed the room to sit on the window seat; wrapped her fingers around the steaming mug of hot cocoa in her hands and glanced outside momentarily to see that the snow was still going on strong before turning her attention back to Kurenai.

The woman was wearing a long T-shirt (and just that despite the weather; Hinata herself was wearing sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt, both of which belonged to her host) and it revealed miles of creamy skin. She blushed. The sight made her wonder if _all_ of Kurenai was that pale and unblemished… Or if she was wearing any underwear beneath the thin fabric.

And that made her blush even darker.

With Kurenai's attention on the tree before her, Hinata allowed her eyes to wander, taking in the woman's easy, fluid movement as well as her sleek physique. Admiration eased into contemplation, the way her shirt rode up to reveal her thighs causing the Chuunin to imagine running her hands over them; parting them and—

Hinata shook her head furiously and she looked anywhere but her teacher in an attempt to control her teenage hormones. A flash of green above her head caught the girl's attention and she glanced upwards at the sprig of green leaves with red berries at their center.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"Mmm?" came the woman's voice from the other side of the tree.

"What's t-that for?"

Kurenai stopped what she was doing to move over to her student, trying to see what the girl was referring to. "What is what f…" she trailed off, "oh."

For a moment, she just stared at Hinata, thrown for a loop by the sudden urge to do just as the plant above them (she hung it there every year) dictated and kiss her.

_/"Anko! Why did you do that?"_

"_What? It wasn't as though one of these jokers was going to!" She gave the male portion of her guests a derisive look. "So sorry I'm not someone a little younger, shorter, and bustier." Her grin was positively Cheshire. "At least my hair's purple, right?" _

_It took Kurenai a moment to figure out who her friend was referring to._

"_That isn't funny, Anko."_

_She shrugged. "Only 'cause it's true." /_

Kurenai blinked, eyes widening as realization hit her: Anko had been right.

As she always was when the subject was her best friend.

That was where all of these reactions and stray, wistful thoughts were coming from: her affection towards the girl had breached the line between I'm-watching-out-for-you to I'm-watching-you-and-liking-what-I-see long ago, but she had written it off as her pride at what a lovely woman Hinata was becoming. She had never actually considered _being _with the younger girl, but now, with Hinata staring at her with wide, curious eyes, she couldn't help but think about how cute she was.

… Or how those pure, innocent eyes would close blissfully once their lips met.

_Kami… what the Hell is wrong with me?_

This was _Hinata. _ in, the girl who trusted her unquestioningly and looked up to her? The girl that she cared for very dearly wanted nothing but happiness for?

The girl she had—she now realized—an undeniable attraction for?

Kurenai bit her lip. "That's mistletoe, Hinata. When two people stand under it, they," she cleared her throat "they... umm... kiss."

Hinata was looking at her closely, her expression unreadable for the most part. Was that… hope? Anticipation, perhaps?

Carefully, the violet-haired girl set her mug aside, her gaze never leaving her teacher.

Then, quietly—so quietly Kurenai instinctively leaned toward her a little to hear better—she said, "Aren't we two people?"

x-X-x

Kurenai wasn't sure who leaned forward first. She wasn't even sure if this was actually happening anymore.

What she _did _know was that Hinata's lips were soft and warm against hers and they tasted slightly of the chocolate she had just been drinking.

When she pulled back, the Hyuuga's eyes were still closed, the cutest pink tint adorning her cheeks, and Kurenai couldn't help but plant another gentle kiss on her lips.

Her head spun when Hinata opened pale eyes to pin her with an intense stare that contradicted her shy nature.

"How long?" Her voice was lower than normal, the throaty quality causing Kurenai's body to heat.

"A while now. You?"

"Same," she breathed, already leaning in again. Now that she knew, there was no way she was going to miss this chance.

This time, they met half-way, a gentle press of lips that would have been just that had Hinata not made a quiet, pleased mewl at the back of her throat that sent a warm jolt straight to the apex of Kurenai's legs; encouraged her to lick at the seam of the younger girl's lips to silently request entry.

Access granted.

The taste of chocolate was stronger now and Kurenai raised her hands to tangle slim fingers in shoulder-length violet tresses, prompting another soft sound from Hinata as well as stoking the embers of her arousal.

Both were breathless by the time they separated, eyes slightly glazed with passion, skin feeling all too hot.

The Jounin promised herself she'd see a lot more of that particular expression on the girl's face. For the time being, she contented herself with kissing along Hinata's jaw, her hands sliding down to the girl's shoulders so that she could ease her onto her back at the same time.

"This is wrong," she gasped, parting her lips to suck at the Chuunin's pulse-point.

"Very." Hinata's breath hitched as teeth scraped gently over her skin and she tilted her head to provide more room to work.

"We could get in trouble…" the brunette husked, pressing her hips into Hinata's. Kami, she was trying to slow down at the least, but now that she had had a taste, it seemed her body would not stop until she had the violet-haired girl writhing and moaning beneath her.

Not that Hinata seemed all that opposed to the idea at the moment.

In fact, she was afraid that the heat building in her stomach would consume her, each new, _spectacular_ sensation only feeding the flames

"I know." She bucked and moaned, eyes screwing shut as Kurenai's thigh slid between hers. "You're *moan* m-more than worth it."

The Jounin's heart did a little flip even as it swelled with adoration for the young kunoichi and she buried her face in Hinata's throat, smiling. "Thank you."

Before Hinata could even think to say "you're welcome", one of Kurenai's hands was sliding down her side and under her shirt so that it could cup one of her sizable mounds directly and oh _gods _that was infinitely better than through her shirt. She couldn't stifle the yelp that left her when slim fingers tweaked a pebbling peak, just as she couldn't control the embarrassed blush that resulted from the sound.

She could, however, arch her back, pushing herself more fully into Kurenai's grasp.

x-X-x

They had somehow ended up on the floor near the couch, Kurenai looming over her would-be lover.

Hinata was fully naked. Kurenai still had on her panties.

Initially, Hinata had squirmed and protested, blushing hotly the entire time as more of her form became bared to the woman she idolized, but Kurenai would have none of that.

"Wow…" Kurenai sounded awed. "You're more than a handful, Hina!"

"S-sensei!" Immediately, Hinata moved to cover herself, but the Jounin easily fended her off and, when crimson orbs roved over her, darkening to an almost wine colour, Hinata's blush died as lust began to override self-consciousness.

"You have a beautiful body, Hinata," she murmured against soft skin. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Before the young Hyuuga could respond, Kurenai wrapped her lips around the erect tip of one of her breasts and cupped the warm weight of the other, flicking her thumb over the pale pink nipple.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped, instinctively raising her hands to bury them in dark locks so that she could keep the woman where she was. The feeling was electric, the impossible heat of her mentor's mouth coupled with the maddening steadiness with which Kurenai massaged her other breast creating a rush of wet heat down… there.

Another blush. This wasn't the first time Hinata had reacted like this, but never before had it felt so… wet. The coil of pressure in her tummy was winding tighter and she was at a loss as to what would happen when it finally snapped.

She whimpered, unconsciously clenching her thighs together. "Kurenai-sensei…?"

It took the brunette a moment, lost in the tastes, sounds, and smells of Hinata, to register that she had spoken. "Mmm?"

The vibration of her vocal cords caused Hinata's eyes to roll back in her head and she couldn't answer for a moment. "I-I… need…"

What did she need? She wasn't exactly sure.

But Kurenai, brilliant woman that she was, noticed the way she was wriggling and grinned, the expression full of a predatory glee that was surprisingly at home on her face. "I'll get right on it, sweetie. Just relax; I'll take care of you."

As she slid down the violet-haired girl's body, she pressed loving kisses to every inch of flesh she could, reveling in the quiet sounds of pleasure Hinata made.

She brushed her fingertips over the Hinata's ribs, earning a giggle; dipping her tongue into Hinata's bellybutton created even more electricity and a low moan escaped her; the gentle sting of teeth against her hip bone made her buck and actually swear—gentle, innocent Hinata!—, the word leaving her in a breathy, desperate sort of way that had Kurenai shuddering; a gentle shower of kisses over both of her thighs had her trembling in anticipation.

When, at last, Kurenai settled between Hinata's legs, the Chuunin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her hair a halo of purple around her head as she moved it from side to side.

"Please…" Gone was her self-consciousness; she spread her legs eagerly, more than ready for the other woman's touch.

The brunette smiled, pleased—not to mention aroused—by the sight before her, and exhaled, hot breath gusting over virgin flesh. "Please…?" she prompted, voice rough with hunger.

When Hinata merely whimpered, she slid back up the girl's body, taking care to press herself against the girl's warm flesh. Their faces now level, the Jounin kissed her, surprised by the ardor with which her lover kissed back.

She was even more surprised when Hinata took her hand and slid it down her body, pressing it into the incredible heat between her thighs.

The Jounin hissed at the feeling, unable to keep from stroking the drenched curls, and Hinata bucked.

"Please… Kurenai… touch me…"

_Kurenai. _

No honourific.

Kurenai moaned hotly, dropping her head to rest on the Chuunin's shoulder—how could she possibly turn down such a request?

Touch she did, slicking the liquid proof of the girl's arousal over hot flesh with her fingertips, contented with petting until Hinata was moving under her, panting and mewling, practically _dripping _with the need to be filled.

Only then did she slide a single finger into tight heat, taking care when she met resistance. She silenced Hinata's weak protest with another kiss, this one gentle. "This is going to hurt, Hinata."

"I *gasp* know… _Please…!_"

Pain, hot and terrible, flared up between her legs then, and she bit her lip to keep from voicing her discomfort, but it soon melted into pleasure as Kurenai's thumb pressed firmly against the little bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, a second finger joining the first and setting a quick pace, making her body arch, taut as a bowstring.

The coil snapped.

She was dazed when her muscles finally relaxed, but not to the point that she missed the slide of slick flesh against slick flesh as Kurenai moved down her body again.

"Kurenai!" she shouted as something hot and wet took the place of the woman's thumb, drawing neat, mind-wiping circles.

The Jounin purred at the tangy, slightly sweet taste of the girl, glancing up to survey her handiwork even as her tongue continued to flick against the hot velvet walls of the Chuunin's pussy: her eyes were half open, pale orbs clouded with lust as she watched her mentor eat her out, her formidable chest heaving with each ragged breath that left slightly-parted lips.

There was _nothing_ innocent about Hinata at this moment; Kurenai couldn't resist dropping her free hand to her own underwear and stroking herself teasingly through the soaked material.

Hinata was almost afraid of the abyss Kurenai was urging her towards with each flick of her wrist and swipe of her tongue, the woman's name leaving her lips in a lustful litany. Her entire body felt as though it was burning up, heat starting from where the brunette had her head between her legs and spreading outwards, shutting down her mind and causing colours to swirl behind her eyelids.

The sting of teeth against the sensitive bundle of nerves sent her screaming over the edge.

x-X-x

Hinata sighed happily, snuggling against Kurenai as a warm sort of exhaustion settled over her.

She stretched, rubbing her length against the woman; feeling the soreness of her thighs and between and absolutely loving it.

There was a sharp intake of breath and she felt Kurenai's lips brush against a spot just below her ear, tongue flicking out to taste skin that was salty with sweat. "Careful there, Hina, or I might take you a third time."

Despite the heaviness of her limbs, the girl's body responded eagerly to her lover's words and she blushed. "W-what about you?"

Kurenai pulled her close and, despite herself, Hinata felt her eyelids droop as the warmth of the Jounin's body suffused her.

"I'm fine. I…got off just from touching you, actually…" There was embarrassment in her voice.

"Really?"

"Really."

With a happy little sigh, Hinata nuzzled Kurenai's throat. "Thank you, sensei."

"It was my pleasure." She smiled fondly at her student. "Merry Christmas, Hinata."

They would have to get up eventually and face whatever trials and tribulations came with their newfound relationship, but not at this very moment and Kurenai intended to enjoy the feeling of Hinata against her as long as she could.

**--Fin--**

Hot _damn _this was long! Hope you guys enjoyed it~


End file.
